


Rautaneitsyt

by Verinen Paronitar (Celeporn)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Gothic, Office Romance, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeporn/pseuds/Verinen%20Paronitar
Summary: Vaikka kuolema onkin vahvasti feminiini, olennaisin pysyy silti samana.





	

**1.**

Aivan kuten yö ja kaiken näkyviltä kätkevä pimeys, myös kuolema on feminiini; levollinen, raukea, paikoilleen pysähtynyt; vastavoima jatkuvasti uudistavalle, dynaamiselle maskuliinille. Se kietoo sielut syliinsä ja tuudittaa ikiuneen, peittelee mustiin multiin maallisista murheista vapauttaen ja antaa kaiken vaipua armeliaaseen unohdukseen. 

Kuolema on lopullinen rauha, täydellinen tyven elämän tyrskyjen jälkeen. 

Paitsi tietysti jos olet tappanut itsesi. Silloin osasi on jakaa muille sitä, mitä kohden yritit epätoivoisesti kurkottaa, mutta johon et kuitenkaan yltänyt; kantaa taakkojasi viikatteen muodossa vielä tuonpuoleisessakin. 

Wilhelmina T. Spears on malliesimerkki tästä, aivan kuten hän on malliesimerkki oikeastaan kaikesta muustakin. Hän siirtyi tiukkoine nutturoineen ajasta ikuisuuteen runsas vuosisata sitten (oman käden kautta, tietenkin, voi kuinka se arvostelukyvyn notkahdus ja koronkiskurit olivatkaan häntä sydämestä ottaneet), kävi kalman kätyreiden valmistavan koulutuksen lävitse kivisin kasvoin ja kylmin silmin, aloitti työt hallinnossa ja yleni nopeasti oman alueensa vastaavaksi kuolonenkeliksi, aivan kuten hänen kaltaiselleen viileälle virkanaiselle sopikin. Hän on pitkä ja autoritäärinen, horjahtamaton, ja hänen nahkaisten hansikkaiden verhoamien käsiensä ote rautainen sopimuksia sinetöitäessä. 

Neiti Spears tietää itsekin, ettei ole se kaikkein lahjakkain toimija tässä jaoksessa, mutta vähät siitä, ei hän ole täällä viihtymässä tai luomassa uraa, tekemässä vaikutusta saati toteuttamassa itseään, vaan suorittamassa omaa rangaistustaan, täyttämässä tehtävää pakon sanelemana. Liiallisten tunteiden valtaan antautuminen saa ihmisen riistämään henkensä, joten käy ainoastaan järkeen, ettei rajan tällä puolen enää kannata moisia valtaan päästää. 

Arvostelukyvyn ei saa antaa sumentua. 

Ja koska hän luovii halki kalman kylmänä ja koskemattomana, ankaranakin, kutsutaan häntä selän takana rautaneitsyeksi. 

Ironisesti Wilhelminallakin on kuitenkin piikki lihassaan, ja vieläpä sellainen hyvin piinallinen. Sellainen, joka painuu jatkuvasti syvemmälle kalvamaan. Sellainen, jota hän häpeää. 

_Grell Sutcliff._

He kuolivat aikoinaan miltei samalla kellonlyömällä ja heidän ruhonsa viskattiin saman kirkkomaan pohjoisnurkkaan, he opettelivat tähän kuolemanjälkeiseen elämään samaan tahtiin ja valmistuivat ikiaikaiseen ammattiinsa yhdessä, suorittivat korkeamman tahon käskystä loppukokeen kahden kesken. Silloin Grellin punaiset suortuvat vielä hulmusivat pitkinä ja valtoiminaan, kurittomina kuten hänenkaltaiselleen huonolle naiselle sopikin, ja vaikka hän maallista maailmaa vastenmielisyyksineen syvästi kirosikin, hän toisaalta jaksoi joka käänteessä ihastella antaumuksella kammareissa runoja rustaavia neitosia. 

Grellille ei ollut ongelma eikä mikään nostaa helmojaan, sitoa niitä vyötäisilleen ja antaa viikatteensa laulaa. 

Hän oli jo tuolloin kuolonenkeliksi poikkeuksellisen intohimoinen sekä kaikkea muuta kuin enkelimäinen; ei hänessä ole hyveitä edes nimeksi. 

Tätä nykyä virastossa kuiskitaan ahkerasti siitä, kuinka Grell ei sovi tänne; kuinka hän ei lyhyiksi kynittyine hiuksineen ja litteäksi sidottuine rintoineen enää mahdu muottiin lainkaan; kuinka kaikki hänessä on väärin, kuinka _hän itse_ on väärin. Terävät hampaat välkähtelevät huulien suipistuessa rivoihin vislauksiin ja punasankaisten lasien takaa jaellaan silmäniskuja alituisesti, toisinaan Grell kerjää verta nenästään nipistelemällä viikatehuollon tyttöjen takamuksia. 

Wilhemina on huomauttanut ainakin tuhat ja yksi kertaa, että sellainen on seksuaalista häirintää. Grell vastaa siihen aina kertomalla, miten paljon pitää naisista, jotka leikkivät vaikeasti tavoiteltavaa. 

“Täytyy olla vähän tulta ja tappuraa”, hän virkkoo ja taipuu sitten liioiteltuun hovikumarrukseen. “Tai sitten silkkaa Antarktista, kuten tiedät, oi jääkuningattareni.”

“Minä en ole _sinun_ mikään”, Wilhelmina vastaa. Se on jo refleksi, lukemattomilla toistoilla täydelliseksi hiottu kuten myös hänen tapansa kohentaa silmälasiensa asentoa viikatteensa terällä. 

(ja jos aivan rehellisiä ollaan, ei vastaus enää taida muuta kuin refleksi ollakaan; ilman tiukasti vakiintunutta tottumusta moinen kielto saattaisi näinä päivinä jäädä jo kokonaan lausumattakin

mutta Wilhelmina T. Spears ei ole rehellinen tällaisissa asioissa, mieluummin hän vain kieltää tämänkaltaisten aspektien olemassaolon kokonaan) 

 

**2.**

Wilhelmina kääntää selkänsä lattialle luhistuneelle Grellille. Hän ei kestä katsoa, eikä sillä ole mitään tekemistä kaikkialle roiskuneen veren kanssa — ei, vereen hän on tottunut, ei Wilhelminakaan ole koko tuonpuolista vuosisataansa pelkästään papereita pyöritellen kuluttanut. 

Kyse on ennemminkin siitä hävyttömän punaisesta miesten palttoosta, johon Grell on kietoutunut siitäkin huolimatta, että vaate on hurmeella valeltu ja selkämystä halkoo moottorisahan mentävä reikä. 

Kyse on _ainoastaan_ siitä. (ja ihan vähän niistä kyynelten jättämistä raidoista Grellin poskilla) 

Wilhelminaa etoo niin, että hän voisi antaa ylen. 

Hänelle itselleenkin on epäselvää, mikä siinä lopulta oksettaa kaikista eniten. Se eittämätön tosiasia, että Grell todella karkasi jonkun impotentin kirurgin matkaan ja lahtasi niittolistojen ulkopuolisia nuorukaisia siinä toivossa, että irvokkaiden rakastavaisten kompleksit voisivat jotenkin saavuttaa täyttymyksensä ja lakata olemasta muilta riistetyn viriiliyden tähden? Se yhtä eittämätön tosiasia, että Grell alensi itsensä ihmisen piikojaksi ja pukeutui sen miehen mieliksi sisäkön asuun, hylkäsi ruumiinsa muotoja häivyttävät housut ja povensa piilottavat liivit?

Vaiko sittenkin se, että Grell teki sen kaiken lukemattomista vuolaista rakkaudentunnustuksistaan huolimatta? 

_Että ne olivatkin kaikki todella pelkkiä onttoja sanoja._

Wilhelmina kohentaa viikatteella lasiensa asentoa turhaan, kahdesti, ja kääntyy sitten takaisin Grellin puoleen. Whitechapelin syrjäkujien saasta likaa niin hänen kasvojaan kuin tappelussa repeytyneitä vaatteitakin, ja Wilhelmina muistaa taas sen maireasti virnuilleen succubuksen, joka kauniin naisen nahkoihin verhoutuneena oli asettunut heidän tielleen. Vai että vielä oikein nuoren perijättären kotiopettajatar... _Pah._

“Kai ymmärrät, että tästä tulee sanktioita meille molemmille?” hän sanoo kireästi ja lähestyy Grelliä niin raskain askelin, että kengänkorkojen jokainen isku kaikuu huoneessa korvia huumaavana. On helppoa unohtaa mielen heikoilla hetkillä vallannut pelko ja olla ainoastaan vihainen kuvitellessaan, kuinka Grell takuulla flirttaili sille vastenmieliselle olennolle, kyllähän nyt Wilheminakin näki sen demonin hahmon olleen tismalleen Grellin tyyppiä. 

Grell ei sano mitään, nyökkää vain. Wilhelmina ei muista koskaan nähneensä toista näin hiljaisena. Hän on niin tottunut suhtautumaan Grelliin pelkkänä helvetin ärsyttävänä jätkänä — alituisesti ehdottelemassa, kähmimässä, kompensoimassa puutteitaan kuolonviikatteensa lapsellisella fallisella symboliikalla — että ohitsekiitävä hauraus tuntuu hätkähdyttävältä. _Intiimiltä._

Sitten Grell kohottaa katseensa Wilhelminaan, yrittää hymyillä tavalliseen tapaansa terävät hampaat välkkyen ja sanoo; 

“Voi muru, korvaan kyllä kaiken näkemäsi vaivan.”

Ilme muistuttaa lähinnä irvistystä. Se on jo melkein surullista, vaikka viime kädessä se toimiikin vain oivana muistutuksena siinä, millaista esitystä kaikki Grellissä on; pelkkää naamiota ja sitä paljonpuhuttua teatteria, _valhetta_ , ei mitään sen syvempää. 

Vaikka valtaosa toimiston tytöistä paheksuukin Grelliä sen tähden, että heidän nähdäkseen Grell maskuliinia tavoitellessaan tekee itsensä ainoastaan naurettavaksi, Wilhelmina sen sijaan vihaa lähinnä sitä, miten hyvin Grell tavoitteessaan onnistuu. Se sika on tismalleen samanlainen kuin kaikki muutkin miehet. 

Kun Wilhelmina saa Grellin lomautuksen aikana tavanomaisen kosiokirjeen sekä tusinan tulipunaisia ruusuja, hän ei ainoastaan tyydy nakkaamaan niitä roskakoriin vaan silppuaa ne kirjekuorta ja viimeistä terälehteä myöten. Sille on totisesti syynsä, miksi kalmaa ja kadotusta helmoissaan kantavat naiset varustetaan pensassaksin ja vesurein. 

 

**3.**

Wilhelmina ei itsekään tiedä, mikä lopulta on se viimeinen pisara, joka murtaa kamelin selän ja saa rautaneitsyen raottamaan kantensa saranoita. Piikikäs ja tuskallinenhan se syleily on, mutta Grelliä ei moinen hetkauta — päinvastoinhan hän ekstaattisesti ylistää, miten kovasti pitää vahvoista, dominoivista naisista, jotka murskaavat hänet tohvelinsa alle näyttäessään kaapin paikan. Wilhelmina yrittää takoa siippansa kalloon, ettei todellakaan tee sitä kaikkea Grellin fetissejä hyväilläkseen, mutta tietäähän sen, miten olematon vaikutus sellaisilla julistuksilla Grelliin on. 

Rosie Knoxin mielestä he ovat älyttömän hyvä pari, toisiaan “nastasti” tasapainottavia ääripäitä, eikä Wilhelmina ole aivan varma, miten suhtautua kyseiseen arvioon — periaatteessa hyväksyvä kanta on hyvin tervetullut, mutta käytännössä hän ei voi väittää erityisemmin arvostavansa mokoman heitukan näkemyksiä romantiikasta. 

Ilkeät kielet sen sijaan tietävät tiukan vanhanpiian yltyneen alituisten ylitöidensä keskellä niin miehenkipeäksi, että kelpuutti lopulta vuoteeseensa jotain keskenkasvuista pojankloppiakin heikompaa. Wilhelminasta on tavallaan liikuttavaa, kuinka Grell käy moisia puheita kuultuaan “puolustamaan naisensa kunniaa” eikä suinkaan omaa loukattua miehistä egoaan, vaikka selvästi sanat edelleen kirvelevätkin. Toisaalta se on myös samalla tavattoman ärsyttävää, ei Wilhelmina tarvitse ketään itseään saati kunniaansa puolustamaan. Hän osaa kyllä huolehtia omista asioistaan vallan mainiosti, kiitos vain. 

Vaikkei Grell kaikilta osin sitä perinteikkäintä miehen määritelmää täytäkään, hän ilahduttavasti hallitsee jokaikisen herrain niksin, jolla vastakkaiseen sukupuoleen voi tehdä vaikutuksen — hän avaa ovet ja tarjoaa tuolia, auttaa takin yltä ja kehuu (suotta) kampausta ja suorastaan kerjää mahdollisuutta jalkojen hieromiseen, ikään kuin Wilhelmina koskaan käyttäisi muita kuin maltillisia korkoja. Grell on lyhyempi kuin Wilhelmina, paljon hintelämpi ja hentoisempikin kenttätyöstä huolimatta, ja silti hän hakemalla hakee tilaisuuksia, jolloin kaapata neidon käsivarsilleen ja kantaa hänet turvaan. Ja vaikka Wilhelmina tienaakin heistä kahdesta nykyisessä virassaan enemmän, Grell haluaa _tietysti_ aina tarjota kaiken, oli kyse sitten pikaisesta kahvitauosta viraston kanttiinista tai kalliista illallisista. Wilhelmina ei koskaan vastustele, ei edes muodon vuoksi, sillä niin moderni nainen hän ei sentään ole. 

Vähemmän ilahduttavasti Grell myös taitaa vanhan playboyn elkeet. Ja kuten arvata saattaa, ei tiikeri niin vain raidoistaan pääse. Mikä on kerran opittu ja omaksuttu osaksi jokapäiväistä käytöstä, on todennäköisesti tullut jäädäkseen, joskin sentään ne levottomat kädet saadaan kesytettyä harhailemasta muiden hameiden alle muutamalla kovalla näpäyksellä. 

Joskus Wilhelmina pohtii (hieman häpeillen), millaista elämä ja kuolema olisivat, mikäli Grell olisi kokenut luonnon ratkaisun oikeaksi ja pitäytynyt mekoissa, sonnustautunut edelleen korsetteihin ja sukkanauhoihin ja intohimoiseen, verevään huulipunaan. Vaikka sitä onkin vaikea kovin tarkkaan visioida, on ajatuksessa silti outoa lumoa, vaarallista viehkeyttä. Kuin nuolaisisi kiellettyä hedelmää ilman aikomustakaan todella haukata. Ja kun ajatusleikkiin on kerran ryhtynyt, samalla vaivalla Wilhelmina voi yrittää kuvitella itsensä suhteen mieheksi, kylmäkiskoiseksi johtajaksi prässihousuineen ja viivottimensuorine solmioineen. 

Sekin mielikuva kiehtoo. Ei ehkä aivan yhtä suurena tabuna, mutta eriskummallisena kuitenkin. 

Mutta Wilhelmina T. Spears on ennen kaikkea käytännöllinen nainen, ei mikään haaveellinen haihattelija, ja jopa ne vähän vinot sekä sykähdyttävät päiväunetkin kohtaavat realismin rautaisen otteen hyvin nopeasti.

Vaikka heidän sukupuolensa vaihtuisivat, olennaisin pysyisi samana. Ei mikään lopulta muuttuisi, ei oikeasti.

He vain olisivat vähän enemmän kuin peribrittiläisten puutarhajuhlien portto ja pastori.


End file.
